overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Lord
Dragon Lord (ドラゴンロード) is a title for the most powerful dragons in the New World. As dragons are regarded as the strongest species in the New World, Dragon Lords are naturally the strongest beings in existence except those from YGGDRASIL. Background The Dragon Lords have fought against hostile YGGDRASIL players for a long time. At some point, the Slane Theocracy seems to have begun hunting them in its campaign against non-humans. Most Dragon Lords were killed during the war against the Eight Greed Kings. Those who did not enter the war are still alive. Yet, it is not certain whether the present Dragon Lords were born after the battle or if they simply ignored the war. Nearly extinct in the present day, the Dragon Lords have gone into isolation. Some have remained at least somewhat active from time to time. Platinum Dragon Lord took up the duty of guarding the items of the Eight Greed Kings so no one would ever be able to misuse them. The Brightness Dragon Lord even formed a nation, the Dragon Kingdom, but has now gone into hiding. Five Dragon Lords, including the Platinum Dragon Lord, also serve as the highest authority of the Argland Council State. Most Dragon Lords did not get involved in the battle against the Evil Deities. However, Platinum Dragon Lord allowed the Thirteen Heroes to take some of the items of the Eight Greed Kings to aid in their battle against them and even joined the group by controlling an empty armor with an alias from a distance using magic. Being a Dragon Lord has a special significance among Dragons. It is a title only given to those who have reached the highest age category (Ancient) among the Dragons, or powerful Dragons who possess special powers, or those Dragons who can use exotic magic. These outstanding Dragons are awarded the title of Lord. Chronology The Undead King Arc It was mentioned by Nigun Grid Luin while the Sunlight Scripture was attempting to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the Black Scripture was dispatched for the upcoming resurrection of Catastrophe Dragon Lord along with protecting the World Item. Moreover, there happens to be a brief mention of three magical items that were unimaginably powerful in the New World. One of these items came from the Dragons, who were once the masters of the world before they were decimated by the Eight Greed Kings. The most powerful Dragons, the Dragon Lords, made the secret treasures of dragonkind. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Zesshi Zetsumei guessed that Shalltear to be either the Vampiric Dragon Lord or Elder Coffin Dragon Lord as she was too strong to be classified as normal vampires of this world. The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance, Evileye thought that Jaldabaoth was as strong as the Platinum Dragon Lord and that both of them were over her understanding so the exact power level was unknown. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Rigrit Bers Caurau traveled to the floating castle of the Eight Greed Kings to visit her former comrade of the Thirteen Heroes, Platinum Dragon Lord. While they first talked about their time as members of the Thirteen Heroes together, their conversation took a more serious turn when they began discussing that a new threat had appeared in the world. Rigrit asked if they should ask for help from the other Dragon Lords. However, he doubted Heavenly Dragon Lord and Deep Darkness Dragon Lord would help them and if they could even be able to find the Brightness Dragon Lord. Later, a dragon invades the Imperial Palace of the Baharuth Empire. Emperor Jircniv mistook the dragon for one of the Argland Council State's Five Dragon Counselors until it is revealed that it belonged to Aura and Mare, whom were sent in retribution for the Worker invasion of Nazarick. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The White Dragon Lord, Olasird'arc Haylilyal was encountered by Ainz Ooal Gown in Feo Berkana. He was easily killed by the undead, using a simple spell, and his corpse taken for harvesting and his family subjugated under the rule of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Strength Some of the Dragon Lords can use Wild Magic, which has abilities completely different from Tier Magic. However, it seems that the essence of Wild Magic was corrupted by the invasion of YGGDRASIL Players, so it is becoming more and more difficult to use Wild Magic properly. Known Dragon Lords * Platinum Dragon Lord * Vampiric Dragon Lord * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Catastrophe Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Brightness Dragon Lord * Dark Scale Dragon Lord * White Dragon Lord * Blue Sky Dragon Lord Trivia * In the Web Novel, the list of known dragons was different except for the Platinum Dragon Lord. Also, it is described that "True Dragon Lords" were annihilated by the Eight Greed Kings, and recent dragons can barely match with the ancient dragons. Two of them are not even called as "Lord". ** Platinum Dragon Lord ** Blue Sky Dragon Lord ** Diamond Dragon Lord ** Obsidian Dragon ** Worm Dragon Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Lords Category:Legendary Figures